Fairy Wings
by kkluvz2write
Summary: There are two worlds very different from one another. One world has humans, the other has winged creatures who are not welcomed on Earth where the humans live. What will happen if a winged creature is born on Earth and falls in love with a human boy? And what if their love is tested by a vindictive girl who wants the boy to all to herself? Gray x Juvia, some Gray x Lucy. Enjoy


**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS, BUT THIS STORY IS MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEA. Enjoy**

Once upon a time there were two very different worlds, one belonging to humans, and the other to unique creatures that were peaceful but unwanted by humans. These were winged creatures that often flew across the stars and would visit the Earth where the humans lived. These creatures were very curious about how these humans managed to get around without flying. But as time went by, the humans were becoming stricter about the visitations of the winged creatures.

"They belong in Neverland, not here!"

The humans would say about them with spite and vice. As they would mock them and say that they should be banned permanently from the Earth, but alas, they couldn't keep those who were naturally born on Earth to be forced back to Neverland since the government had decided to create a new law in each country and continent so that those born on Earth would be permanent residents and would not be allowed to go back to Neverland ever again, any winged creature caught trying to get back would be executed on the spot, without question. There was also _some_ leeway, the parents would be allowed to visit their children who are left on the Earth every major holiday, though they would only be allowed to stay for a couple of days, no more and no less.

And thus our story begins with a girl, cursed with fairy wings to which marks her as an outcast, thus she is shunned by humans, but was born of this world. Though her parents are cast off to remain in their world and can only come down to visit their daughter during holidays. Though she had many trying times throughout her life, she managed to be brought up by kind individuals who raised her as their very own, being unable to produce a child of their own flesh and blood, Juvia was precious to them. Juvia Lockser however was a strange child, with dark blue eyes, light long and wavy blue hair with long bangs swept over to her left side, light creamy skin, and tattoo of a fairy on her left leg close to her hips. This tattoo was the mark of the fairies, whether born in Neverland or on Earth.

On Juvia's first day of school, she was terribly nervous, her small hands shaking as her parents tried their best to calm her down, handing her the lunch they made along with a schoolbag. They managed to conceal her wings under her clothes and since they were rather small, it wasn't hard to do so. She wore a simple summer dress, white with a floral print, along with a pink cardigan, with sandals and a butterfly hair clip. She looked darling, especially when she smiled, though she was far too nervous at the time. All she wanted to do was to make friends, but her parents told her that it wouldn't be easy, but it was possible, all she had to do was be herself. She smiled at them as she nodded her head and went over to the bus stop, awaiting the bus. As she stood near the sign, she noticed in the corner of her eye another child, though he was a boy, taller than her with lightly tanned skin, but yet anyone's skin was tanner than her light creamy skin. The boy had messy spiked midnight colored hair, and navy eyes, he had such a serious look on his face, and he didn't seemed too thrilled to be going to school on this hot August day. But there he stood, with a dark navy t-shirt, gray pants, black combat boots, and a white jacket with a backpack slumped over his right shoulder. Juvia thought he looked cool, but also somewhat disconnected from everything, as if he was searching for more to life than what he already had. He suddenly looked over and noticed Juvia staring at him, she froze for a moment as they made brief eye contact before she turned away, her face beet red and she was unable to hide the fact that she was embarrassed.

"Hey there." The boy began to speak up as Juvia only moved her eyes to peek at him.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." He put his hand out as she slowly turned her face towards him.

"J-J-Juvia Lockser." Juvia put a hand out as they shook hands briefly.

"So are you excited for the first day?" Gray asked curiously.

"N-not really." Juvia shook her head.

"Yea, me neither, I don't get why they make us do this, they should at least wait until it isn't so hot anymore." Gray wiped his brow as Juvia nodded in agreement.

"So Juvia, you live here long?" Gray asked, seeing as how he would be the one starting all the conversations.

"My whole life actually." Juvia managed to get out without stuttering.

"Me too, I'm surprised I haven't seen you around the neighborhood more often." Gray said.

"Well, I don't go outside much." Juvia turned away, uncomfortable with how their topic was slightly starting to drift over to the secrets of her family history.

"Well I personally hate the heat, so I'm inside a lot, but I guess I still manage to go out more than you do. Seeing your skin is so light, but it looked good on you, it brings out your eyes and compliments your hair." Gray gave her a warm smile that stopped her heart for a moment.

Before she could say anything, the bus had arrived, and to her surprise, Gray ended up sitting next to her the whole day, they were able to talk to one another, laugh, and soon became good friends. Though as time would have it, all that would change in an instant.

Years past and before they knew it, elementary school was over and the first day of middle school was upon them. And as usual, Gray walked with Juvia to the bus, they sat together, talked, laughed, but when they got to homeroom, they realized the horror of assigned seating.

"You will be seated in alphabetical order according to last names." The teacher announced as numerous sighs were heard, and Juvia's heart stopped as she realized she would no longer be able to sit with Gray. Thus Gray took his seat, and Juvia took hers, they were too far apart to speak, and Juvia was barely able to even see Gray, but she simply shook it off and focused on her classes. Though she soon realized there was a very different student that was attending, what with her shoulder length blonde hair with bangs swooping to the left side, brown eyes, peach skin, whopping breasts, and broad hips, she was beautiful and getting all the attention from the boys, even Gray was staring at her. Juvia's heart sank as she watched him watch her, his eyes tried to meet her as she smiled confidently at him, eyeing him as she flirted with him. Juvia knew love wouldn't be easy, but she never expected jealousy to hurt so much, each day was becoming more and more bleak as Gray spent more time with Lucy Heartfelia, and less time talking with her. At first Gray and Juvia would have lunch, but every time _she_ would be there, playing with her hair and smacking her gum as she chewed it, refusing to eat anything other than glutton free, vegan food. And as she stood to walk away, Gray would also stand; Juvia could see how tall he'd gotten, and how handsome he was turning out to be as the sun shone on his handsome face. His muscles were forming as she noticed him tightening them whenever Lucy didn't want to be in the sun for too long, Juvia could see how he longed to be with her. But what she couldn't understand was why? Lucy was a selfish person, rich to be sure, spoiled most certainly . . . she was nothing like Gray. He was kind, compassionate, and caring towards others, whereas she was cold, apathetic, and uncaring about anyone other than herself. She just couldn't see the goodness in her that was clearly in Gray.

And then _it_ came, at the same time every day to which the girls were forced to change out of their everyday uniforms into P.E. attire, Juvia always hating changing in the girls' locker room, fearing that someone other than the principal knowing about her wings, thus she would often arrive late, waiting until everyone else left so she could change without having to worry. But one day, Lucy had forgotten her gym bag in one of her classes and was rushing to get back in time to change, without even thinking she sprinted into the changing area, stopping when she saw Juvia preparing to put her P.E. shirt on, she wasn't staring at Juvia's largess breasts, but at the pair of wings on her back, glittering under the light, black outlines of unique designs on her lovely deep lavender fairy wings shaped like that of a butterfly. All Lucy could do was scream, scream as if there was a murderer in the building as the instructor ran in the room, barely giving Juvia enough time to put her shirt on and run out, she continued running until she reached the roof of the school, panting hard as she began to cry. Her secret would be spread to the entire school by the end of the day that was certain.

"I saw it, a pair of ugly wing things coming out from her back. It was horrifying!" Lucy cried out, the instructor tried to calm her down, but she was hysterical. Suddenly Gray appeared outside the girls' locker room, there was a crowd of people standing there, able to hear Lucy clear as day, thus he listened trying to figure out what was going on, noticing that Juvia was missing.

"And you're sure Lucy that Juvia had a pair of wings on her back?" The instructor asked again.

"Positive, I've never seen anything so ugly in my entire life. I'll be scared for life." She began fanning herself as Gray disappeared, knowing exactly where Juvia would be.

As Gray was running up the last few steps, he took a breath and opened the door, seeing Juvia curled into a ball crying her eyes out. He walked towards her, taking off his shirt, and handing it to her to use as a towel.  
"Thanks Gray. You heard about it I'm sure." Juvia managed to get out between sniffles.

"That doesn't matter to me. We're still friends after all, no matter how different we may be, we're friends till the end Juvia." Gray put his arm around her to comfort her as she stopped crying and snuggled into him, knowing nothing would be the same after today.

"So what are you going to do now?" Gray asked as Juvia sat up.

"I don't know, I'll just have to take it one day at a time." Juvia wiped the remainder of her tears as they both stood, heading towards the stairs. Juvia knew she'd be facing millions of questions, but she knew she'd have to take it one step at a time.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner that you were a winged creature?" The instructor questioned Juvia as she sat in her chair in her office.

"I didn't think it would make much difference, besides no one's treated me in anyway that it should come up, and no one asked me. So I didn't think it would make a difference." Juvia shrugged, feeling somewhat nervous.

"Of course it makes a difference!" The instructor raised her voice, clearly agitated.

"Well I didn't think so! Even if everyone knew, they wouldn't treat me that much different, I'm already an outcast amongst my class, and them knowing about this would only make matters worse!" Juvia raised her voice even louder.

"Well it's to be expected, and if I'd have know that the principal would have informed me about this, it would have been easier to deal with." The instructor placed a hand on her head in order to massage it.

"Easier to deal with? This is my everyday life, everyone I live around knows about me, and they look at me as if I shouldn't even exist, as if I don't belong. Can you even fathom what that feels like? To be an outcast, unwanted by society?!" Juvia was shouting now, her hands fisted as she rose from her seat.

"No." The instructor shook her head as she took a deep breath as she motioned for Juvia to sit down.

"That's not my point Juvia, we could have tried to help you." She tried to sound gentler.

"No manner of help could have avoided the outcome of disgusted stares, and snickering." Juvia sighed, seeing this conversation would only go in circles.

"Well then, there's nothing more to be said." The instructor said as she dismissed Juvia. As Juvia walked out, Lucy and her friends stopped her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the freakazoid." Lucy and her friends snickered.

"What do you want Lucy?" Juvia asked in a short tone.

"Touchy, touchy. Tsk tsk, you know you can't just fly away from all this right? And I know a lot of people, so you may need to watch how you talk to me. Got it?" Lucy asked Juvia in a demeaning tone.

"Well?" Juvia asked, trying to tone it down, but feeling more upset than ever.

"I heard you and Gray have been friends for a long time, but I suggest we change that." Lucy stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What are you talking about?" Juvia asked confused.

"Stop talking, hanging out, and flirting with Gray bimbo, he's mine, and there's nothing you can do about it." Lucy snickered as Juvia's eyes turned dark.  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Juvia argued back as Lucy was growing more impatient.

"Listen freak, if you don't start doing what I'm telling you, things will get ugly fast, I heart fairy wings are _very_ sensitive, and you wouldn't want one of us accidentally cutting one off, would you? And not to mention, I know a lot of people, and they believe what I say, every little word that I utter, people drink it up like water. Rumors are an ugly thing, but I assure you I'll make them very convincing. And not to mention, what would Gray say if he found his precious friend has dark secrets that not even he would overlook. And every time he'll look at you, he'll think of those secrets, and he'll run away. Far away from you and you're disgusting secrets. Do I make myself clear?" Lucy's tone grew darker and darker with each word she spoke.

"What do you want me to do?" Juvia asked feeling down trotted.

"Simple, stay away from Gray. And if I catch you so much as smile at him, snip snip, and your dirty secrets will be spewed out." Lucy made cutting motions, using her fingers as a scissor's blades. Juvia simply nodded her head, afraid that Lucy may threaten to do something to Gray as well. And thus, Juvia's master/slave relationship with Lucy began.

Lucy treated Juvia as her slave dog, forcing her to do the most ridiculous things, making sure to keep her away from Gray. Juvia was fetching Lucy coffee, food, drinks, magazines, and other miscellaneous items that she thought were "necessary" for her to have in order to keep her happy. This didn't bother Juvia, even the fact that she paid for everything with her own money that she worked hard for at a small café that she worked at during her free time, what really bothered her was the fact that **every time** Gray would approach her to talk with her, she deliberately ignored him, walking the other way. It broke her heart whenever she saw his smile turn into a frown. **Every time** he would walk up to her when she turned, she saw him from the corner of her eye, looking defeated, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked away, walked towards _her_. Lucy would just stand there with arms wide open, her eyes closed as she smiled, knowing **every time** Gray would come to her, Juvia died a little on the inside. **Every time** Gray would go to Lucy rather than Juvia to console with, Juvia's heart broke a little.

Juvia could only take so much, and before she knew it, they had all graduated from middle school, and their first day of high school was upon them.

Gray had just gotten out of the shower, looking in the mirror with an emotionless look on his face; his eyes weren't as bright as they used to be, but dull, dark, and stony. He was still muscular, and very handsome, but not as cheery as he used to be when he was younger, he was looking at his chest, thinking about that tattoo that his parents promised him when he'd turn sixteen, he was a few months away from that and was fairly excited about it. He knew it would be a fairy, just like the one Juvia had on her leg, it was a strange shape however, not girlish at all, it was like a bird, but it seemed to be sitting on a branch in the shape of an arrow, with what looked like two wings and a tail. He rather liked Juvia's tattoo and wanted one of his own, showing he held no ill regards towards the winged creatures, even if Lucy didn't seem to like them much herself.

Truth be told, he didn't know why he was still with Lucy. Sure the times he spent with her were fun, and she wasn't shy about anything. They had their first kiss on their first date, a few years ago in sixth grade. He could still remember the taste of her strawberry lip balm, but something about her lately was bothering him. But just as soon as he started to think about it, he was requested to do something, whether be it sports, helping his parents, his friends, or Lucy continuously keeping him busy so he wouldn't have time to think . . . so he wouldn't have time to doubt.

Gray finished getting dressed, got his bag, and was out the door to wait for the bus. And there was Lucy, saving a seat for him upfront, he looked around and spotted Juvia sitting at the very back, no one around her, he smiled at her, but she turned her head to look out the window, Gray simply sat down and listed to Lucy talk about how adorable her first day of high school outfit was. She was wearing a hot pink mini skirt with a low-cut white top that exposed her well-developing chest, and light pink knee high boots with a small heel. Her hair was half up in a side ponytail tied with a bright pink scrunchie. She wore some makeup, bringing out her eyes, and some lip-gloss. Thus when Gray went to kiss Lucy, she pushed him away saying that she'd just glossed them and didn't want to mess them up. And when he thought about it, Juvia didn't need makeup to look pretty, and she'd probably never push Gray away like that. Suddenly he realized he was picturing kissing Juvia's soft pink full lips, the way she'd bite at them from time to time, licking them whenever they were dry, and often putting on some blueberry lip balm. Then he shook his head and snapped back into reality, where he belonged.

Juvia looked down at her ripped jeans, her baby blue and black combat boots, hoping that she looked presentable enough. She also looked at her blue, white, and black flannel, hoping it wasn't too plain. Her head covered with a gray beret adorned with a beautiful lavender and aquamarine jeweled fairy brooch to one side. She'd never forget the day when Gray gave her that gift. He'd left it for her in her locker after the whole fiasco about her wings spreading rumors all over school, Juvia couldn't stop crying and feeling bullied and unwanted, thus Gray went out and got her a gift, hoping it would cheer her up, and since she wasn't seen around lately, he left it for her in her locker, since she'd given him the combination for her lock, he was able to get in and out with ease. He left a small note saying so, and had told her that he'd be friends with her until he end of time, no matter what, and now look at how she treated him. As if he was the one who was cursed and unwanted. Juvia felt a tear stream down her cheek as she quickly wiped it away and put her earphones in, blocking out all the white noise.

Four more years past, and it was their senior year in high school. Lucy had made Juvia do every dirty deed for her imaginable, from cleaning duty, to working for the theater people working in the shafts, and with the tech crew, since she could reach the high places with ease, though she'd have to expose her wings, which she would end up wearing her tank top, or just her bra. Juvia was a more conservative person and hated people to have people see her so exposed. She was quite large in the chest area, and didn't even really like showing cleavage, let alone flying around half naked for Lucy's sake. But she still did it, being Lucy's slave so Gray would never hear about all the horrible things that Lucy would say to him about Juvia. She'd work Juvia to the bone, day in and day out, having her do her homework, run errands for her, and even scare off any boys who were interested in Lucy. Juvia felt the hole in her heart grow every second that she was forced to do something for Lucy, wishing everyday that she was somewhere safe and warm, some place where she would feel as if she belonged.

Juvia continued talking and asking her parents about Neverland, and how to get there.

"Second star to the right, straight on till morning."

They'd say, but she was never too sure which star was _the star_. Then they'd tell her.

"It's the one closest to the moon, you can't miss it."

And every night, Juvia would look out her window, and spot the moon first, then she'd look and found her star, she even climbed to the rooftop and point her finger towards it, telling herself, _that's where I'm going to go one day. Far away from here, I'll be home at last._ But then she thought of Gray, never being able to see him again, but it was bad enough and he'd probably be happier with Lucy. Thus she decided, she was going to make her grand escape, but when?

Then she suddenly realized that there was going to be a big school play, and Gray and Lucy would star in it. Thus she decided on opening night after all the guests arrived, she would make her grand escape to Neverland, and when she would go, she'd never look back.

It was just a few hours before the play was going to start and Juvia was watching something she'd never imagined possible. It was Lucy, practically sucking the lips off of a boy, handsome, and most definitely a good kisser, but this boy was most certainly not Gray. Juvia's heart sank, and she felt anger grow in the pit of her stomach, Lucy had never intended to keep Gray for too long, she grew bored of him and had clearly moved on. However, Juvia wasn't too sure whether or not Gray knew about this, and she was going to make sure that he most certainly did.

Juvia ran over and found Gray rehearsing his lines with another actor. Juvia was out of breath, but she managed to get four important words out.

"We . . . need to . . . talk."

Juvia heaved out, Gray was stunned, but he knew it must have been important. Thus he followed her outside into the rose garden, where the gardening club decided to plant rose bushed when the club was first created, and every year after, a different group of students cared for it, and the principal was so impressed at how they all had green thumbs, she had a gazebo put in, with a couple of benches on the inside. This is where Juvia would come for time alone, to just stop and smell the roses. And this would be the place where Juvia would hopefully try and reconcile with Gray, telling him everything she saw.

"Gray, I saw Lucy with another guy. They were kissing, and it wasn't acting, it was the real thing. I'm sorry to tell you this, but she's . . . cheating on you."

Though it was hard for her to get out, she didn't regret it, not one word.

"I can't believe this, for the past seven years you don't speak a word to me, you won't even look at me, and now you expect me to believe this? Lucy would _never_ cheat on me. We're in love, happy, something I'm sure you're not capable of."

His words were harsh, could and not a single hint of kindness was found in any of them. But what did Juvia expect, that she and Gray would live happily ever after? That he would believe her just like that, as if nothing had ever happened, but it did, it was more than she could ever take back. She couldn't press rewind and delete all those times that she ignored him, treating him like the plague, and now it all came back to haunt her.

"Why do I bother? This was pointless; and here I was trying to apologize for the wrong I did."

Juvia got her things and began walking away, when Gray felt an empty feeling emerge inside of him, he didn't even realize that that feeling had disappeared when he was with Juvia, but was forever present when he was with Lucy. He tried to run after her, but she has stripped off her shirt and flew away, wearing a tank top with her jeans and converse. All in black, as if she was going to attend a funeral, and it may as well had been Gray's, what with how guilty he felt for saying such horrible things to her. Gray fell to the ground, crying out to the heavens as he cried, hating himself even more, wishing that he'd never laid eyes on Lucy. It was all pure lust, nothing more, possible infatuation, but it wasn't love. And once they'd had sex, Gray felt disgusted on the inside, wishing he'd waited until he was with someone he was truly in love with, but he couldn't take it back. Not after the threats Lucy had made to him the morning after, when he tried to sneak out.

"And where do you think you're going lover?"

Lucy asked, her voice threatening, not silky smooth, as it was the previous nights.

"I'm going home. And I'm not your lover Lucy, it was one night, one mistake."

Gray said feeling guilty.

"A mistake? **No one** calls a night with Lucy Heartfelia a mistake."

Lucy was out of bed, walking over to him, the look of death in her eyes.

"Lucy, I didn't mean it like that. It was great, last night, it's just I wish I'd have waited until it was with someone I _really_ love."  
Gray had a terrified look on his face, his eyes were pleading.

"Oh like who, that little fairy freak?"

Lucy's words were cruel, demeaning, dripping with vice.

"She's not a freak!"

Gray snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, she's a cursed winged creature. Is that better? I don't get what you see in her."

Lucy scoffed as she threw a robe on, giving time for Gray to get fully dressed, but not enough time for him to escape.

"Listen here pretty boy. You're not leaving until I say you can!"

Lucy threw Gray on the bed.

"You are never to speak to Juvia again, got that? And if I found you so much as think about her again, I'll tell her all your hot sticky nights with every girl in the entire school. She'll hate you so much that she'd never be your friend again, even if you begged her."

Lucy was holding his neck to keep him from getting up.

"That's a lie! Juvia would never believe you over me!"

Gray managed to get out, having a hard time breathing.

"Oh no? I'm pretty sure I'm very convincing, I mean I managed to get you to come home with me last night."

Lucy snickered as she saw the shocked look on her face. She seemed so perfect, so put together, so friendly. Only now did Gray realize what a monster she was, with all her layers of "perfection" laid insecurity, envy, spite, and hatred. She never cared about anyone but herself, and she did everything in her power to get what she wanted. Gray learned all this the hard way, just like Juvia.

"What do you want me to do?"

Gray chocked out as Lucy let go of his neck, jumping around like a spoiled child getting yet another gift from her ignorant parents.

"It's simply really. All you have to do is _never_ talk to Juvia again."

Lucy had a crazed look in her eyes as she tilted her head to the side.

"And how will you know if I do or not?"

Gray asked as he massaged his neck.

"Oh I have my sources."

Lucy looked up and back at him.

"Gray, understand this, if I find you've been talking to super freak, then I'm going to spread so many repulsive rumors about your crazed sex life, Juvia will _never_ want to be your friend again. She'd never want to be friends with a man who used women only to satisfy himself with and throw them out the next morning. Do you understand my point?"

Lucy asked, tapping her perfectly manicured fingers along her cheek as Gray swallowed hard and nodded. Had he known Lucy was _this_ crazy, he'd never say two words to her.

"Tonight's the night."

Juvia's eyes were staring straight at her target as she cleared her mind of all the madness, not wanting to think about it anymore. She stood on her favorite gazebo, looking up again, taking a deep breath, stretching out her wings and beginning to take off. Suddenly, a twig snapped as she turned around rapidly, her light blue eyes clashed with midnight colored eyes as her heart stopped.

"Gray?"

She whispered, clearly confused.

"Hey Juvia."

Gray said in a pained voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Juvia asked, clearly confused, she didn't intend to land, but she also didn't want Gray to tell anyone about her great escape.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. You're leaving without even saying goodbye?"

Gray said, looking her up and down, trying not to get too distracted by how much skin was showing, her smooth back exposed in the moonlight, her perky breasts creating a perfect crease between them, and her long arms bare, her stomach even showing a little.

"I can't take it anymore Gray."

Juvia began crying, all her mixed emotions came out, all at once as she began to sink to the ground, landing on the cold, wet grass. Gray was slow to approach her, but he knew he had to stop her.

"I'm-I feel like I'm dying on the inside everyday. She treats me like a slave, like I'm not even a real person with feelings. And she, she won't even let me look at you, let along speak to you. She's so cruel, uncaring, and I can see what she did to you. You lost that sparkle in your eyes Gray. What has she done to us!?"

Juvia screamed as she cried harder now, hysterically, and Gray luckily had a handkerchief on him, handing it to her as she blew her nose and wiped her tears away. She managed to stop, feeling somewhat better, but her eyes were red and swollen, her face tearstained, and her eyes red.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe I let myself be tricked by her. Juvia, I did something awful, I-I slept with her. It was one HUGE mistake, and now this. She's controlling us both, but not anymore."

Gray's face was serious as he told Juvia about how he caught Lucy with one of Gray's friends, and thus it was Gray's decision to dump her, over text. She clearly was far too busy to check her phone, and thus he was able to get away, not wanting anything to do with her. And it seemed the more he talked with others, the more they seemed to despise Lucy, and loved Juvia. Lucy was a liar, the majority of people that found out about Juvia were all fascinated, not scared or disgusted, but intrigued, and of course Lucy couldn't handle any competition for most popular girl in school. Thus she began with her rumors about Juvia and Gray, but no one believed those rumors, or Lucy. Thus it was Gray and Juvia who had brainwashed themselves into believing all the things Lucy had told them. They both spoke about how stupid they felt for letting one person control them, but not anymore. They both walked away, but not before Juvia had her perfect first kiss in her rose garden gazebo with the love of her life. It was a sweet kiss, up until Gray bit at her lips, then licking them, asking for access to which Juvia allowed, opening her mouth enough for his tongue to dive in as fireworks were going off in the back of her mind. She found herself moaning slightly as Gray's hands slipped from her waist, to her hips, to her buttocks as Juvia yelped. Her arms stayed around his neck as to help her be lifted so she could kiss him with ease. Gray smiled as they pulled away and they went to his house, to be alone for a while.

They managed to make up for lost time. Those seven years lost to them were made up in one night, to which they found themselves connected not only physically, but also spiritually. The spirit of a human and a fairy inner mixing as they finally said those three important words to one another. The curtain of uneasiness was raised as they forgave one another and only wanted to move forward. They never looked back on Lucy, who eventually was expelled for getting into too many fights, as well as having inappropriate relations with her teachers, which was the only way she could've gotten good grades without Juvia's help. Gray and Juvia never saw Lucy again, nor did they want to, they had too much on their minds. They were both excepted into their number one college on their list as they both managed to get placed in the same dorm room, seeing as to the fact that they were engaged and going to be married once they turned eighteen, which was in a matter of months. They couldn't have been happier, and everything was falling into place. And though it seems like this was a happy ending, it was only the beginning.

 **End.**


End file.
